


A bunch of oneshots

by Doves_Writing



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Just a bunch of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I wrote, which you can also find on my Tumblrs (Main)@dove-among-bats and (Archive blog) @doves-writing





	1. A "study" date. Damian WayneXReader

You groaned as you laid your head on the table, a complaint of “wwwwwhhhhyyyyy” making its way past your lips. Hearing a grunt you looked up in time to see your best friend rolling his eyes “come now, ____, don’t be like that, we have to Ace this test” he reminded, sighing you pushed your upper body off the table “I know, I know, but it’s so boring, Damian! Honestly who even cares about math? We literally carry calculators around wherever we go!” you said, picking up your phone and waving it slightly to emphasize your point. Damian narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips for second, before smirking and pushing the schoolbooks and notebooks aside “alright, alright, Then how about we turn this study date into a “study” date” he suggested, using air quotes on the second study. You stared at him in shock for a second, mouth agape and eyes wide “Damian Wayne! Are you asking me out? Or just messing with me?” you asked him, your voice rising a few decibels in surprise, the blue eyed boy only grinned “what do you think, ____ ____”, you smiled at that, and, well. Let’s just say the “study” date ended well, with a kiss and a D- on the test.


	2. Love flurry. Jason ToddXreader

Three months, Three months Jason had been going out with this girl, no, no that was wrong, this woman. This absolutely breath taking, stunning woman. This utterly hilarious and sarcastic woman. This bright, cheerful woman who had all the right curves in all the right places but somehow thought she wasn’t as pretty as the other girls that they passed by on the street, and she was right, she was nowhere near their so called ‘prettiness’, she was completely Goddess like in her beauty. And every day, Jason would fall deeper in love, and now he was watching her dance in the flurry, the mix of rain and snow making the roads impossible to drive on, the lights of the buildings around flickering off the icy patches, the streetlamps making the snow seem to glow. But all Jason could see was _____, and the way her coat and scarf fluttered behind her in the darkness, her dress twirling with her body, her socks getting slightly damp and her shoes gaining a new shine from the wet snow, the peels of her laughter fall from her beautiful, lips, the redness of her plump and round cheeks, her stunning ___ eyes covered by her eyelids, her lashes collecting flakes of the falling snow. And Jason smiled as he strode forward, realizing, not for the first time, just how beautiful she was. Grinning as he caught her hands with his and pulled her close, thinking on how lucky he was to have such a kind heart flush against his. Then he was laughing as he realized just how in love he really was with ____ _____. And he had no problem with that.


	3. Royalty and Rings. Dick GraysonXreader

The flickering lights casted shadows onto (Y/N)’s face as she walked up to the front door of the manor, Alfred watched through the window as she took a glance at all the decorations, surprise showing on her face at how real some of them seemed, and her mouth forming into a snicker, no doubt at the goofy ones put there by her boyfriend. He opened the door, and she swung her head around, flashing a smile as she caught sight of his costume “who convinced you to dress up as Sebastian?” she questioned as she walked past him, failing at suppressing the giggles that bubbled from her lips, he gave a sigh “Master Bruce and Mistress (S/O) have dressed up as the king and queen of the sea, and have dress baby Alice as Ariel” He explained, leading her through the makeshift maze that was put up for the guests, who were set to arrive in a few hours. (Y/N) smiled softly “that’s adorable! Can’t wait to see it” she said, Alfred gave her a glance “and who, might I ask, have you come as, Miss (Y/N)?” he asked, that broke a grin on her face as she planted her hands on her hips, giving them a wiggle “can’t you tell? I’m princess NightBooty! It’s going to be the best Halloween ever!” Alfred only sighed as they exited the maze, and Dick, dressed as the headless horsemen, swooped in and planted a kiss on her temple “Hello your majesty, so glad you could make it” he said quickly, sweeping her off to the face painting station for her to help finish setting it up. Alfred smiled softly as he made his way back to the kitchen, taking a glance at the cushioned box that held a stunning ring, which Dick had entrusted to him to set into an incredibly fancy cupcake. Yes, Miss NightBooty was certainly right, it would indeed be one of the many great holidays spent at Wayne manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Nightybooty is the product of my Tumblr friend @Batlog


	4. "I spawned" Jason ToddXreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Imagine your OTP welcoming a new baby. Person A would post lots of cute photos on social media gushing about how blessed they are and the exact times and weights, etc. and Person B would just post a photo of themselves holding the baby like ‘I spawned’

For nine months Jason had fallen off the grid, they tried everything to find him but just couldn’t. then several pings at once hit all of their phones, Tim narrowed his eyes and opened one of the alerts to Jason’s twitter, narrowing his eyes even more when times and weights appeared, his reply to the tweet simply a downwards point arrow “What the hell?” he questioned, glancing up at everyone he read it out to them “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dick asked, all Tim could do was shrug, until a photo popped up, a photo of Jason holding a newborn Baby and the caption ‘I spawned’. Tim threw his phone with a yell, surprise engaging his instinctual reaction, I mean, who WOULDN’T be surprised and a bit scared at the prospect of a mini Todd? Dick picked up the thrown phone, and immediately let out an excited squeal. Well duh, of COURSE Dick would be excited, but he didn’t have any sense as to what a mini Todd meant. Soon everyone had seen the picture, and both Bruce’s and Dick’s fingers were flying on their phones, Dick’s with congratulations, and Bruce’s with questions. And this craziness wouldn’t ever compare to after Jason brought the baby and the girl named (Y/N) back to the manor.


	5. Sick day. Roy Harperxreader

(Y/N) sighed as she leaned against her boyfriend, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue “goddamnit Scar, I hate you so fucking much” she muttered, throwing the tissue at the screen as Scar said ‘long live the king’ and let Mufasa fall. Roy rubbed her shoulder “it’s alright babe, it’s alright” he soothed, kissing the top of her head “it’s never alright Roy! The fucker just let his own brother DIE! Who does that??” she complained, tossing her arms over her chest and hugging herself, Roy sighed softly and brought her into a hug, soothing her hair down “shh, shh babe” he said quietly, he grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her “I told we should have watched something else-” Roy started, but (Y/N) cut him off “fuck that, Lion King Is the best”, he shook his head, picking up a bowl from the coffee table ‘just eat your soup” he commanded as she blew her nose, muttering she took the bowl, settling back against him. Roy smiled at her, kissing the top of her head again before leaning back into the couch to enjoy the rest of the movie.


	6. Dreams

(Y/N) smiled up at Tim as they swayed around the room, the music drifting softly in the background, the voices of the other attendees drowning away as he lowered his head to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. (Y/N) smiled softly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as he started to hum the words to the song, his lips resting on her forehead and slowly working their way down, before they landed on her own and she was pulled into a sweet and gentle kiss, she pressed herself closer to his body, deepening the kiss as her fingers tangled in his black locks. She could feeling them drifting around the dance floor. But to her it felt as if the two of them were dancing on clouds, all alone in the night sky, Tim’s lips pulled away from her own, a smile on his face until his mouth opened, letting out a wail that startled (Y/N) from her dream, she shot up, her eyes taking in the change before she ran her hands down her face, pulling the blanket away from her body, (Y/N) swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself up, walking carefully to the door and opening it as quietly as possible before she slipped out. She crossed the hall and eased the door open, making her way over to the crib and lifting the small boy out “shh, shhh, Mommy’s here, I’m here sweetling, shh” she whispered, bouncing him up and down as she paced around the room until he fell silent, before she moved to the crib again and set him down as gently as possible, not noticing the presence in the room until she leaned back from the crib, and had arms wrap around her. She smiled as a kiss was pressed to her temple “I’m sorry, it was my turn” he whispered, she smiled and turned around his grip, lacing her fingers behind his neck “It’s fine, he needed his mommy” (Y/N) whispered as a smile spread across Tim’s lips “I won’t argue with you on that (Y/N)” he said as he leaned down, she grinned at him “I love you Tim Drake” she told him “and I love you (Y/N) Drake” he said back, capturing her lips in a kiss and sweeping her out of the room and back to their own, pulling her into the bed and curling around her body. (Y/N) smiled and drifted off into her dream again, the dream of their first dance as husband and wife that always took such amazing turns.


	7. Kittens and Twinkles. Damian WayneXreader

Damian rolled his eyes in amusement as (y/n) freaked out over a kitten in the pet store, her face mushed against the glass as she cooed to it, chuckling he pulled her up and into an embrace, she nuzzled into his chest before tilting her head up and going on her tip toes to peck his lips before she pulled away and plucked the kitten from its place, bringing it close to her chest and scratching the top of its head. Taking the supplies from the worker and thanking him, turning to Damian, her eyes holding the familiar twinkle as she headed out of the store.


	8. Pencils and Lattes. Tim DrakeXreader

Tim snorted as (y/n) balanced a pencil on her top lip, her eyes crossed so she could focus on it. Her textbooks lay forgotten in front of her until it fell, she sighed and picked it up, twiddling it between her fingers as she took a sip of her pumpkin latte. He smiled and reached across the table, plucking the pencil away and entwining their fingers together, she glanced up from her drink and grinned at him, leaning across the table and pecking his lips before turning her attention back to the books to finish studying for her test.


	9. Movies and Bells. Jason ToddXreader

Jason felt a smile slip on to his face as he watched (y/n) laugh at the movie, true joy spread across her face like paint on a canvas. Reaching out he pulled her into him, making her gasp in surprise, then giggle as she gazed up at him. She clapped her hands to his cheeks and pulled him into a quick peck of the lips before she snuggled into his chest. Her attention being grabbed by the movie once again, Jason hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before turning his head back to the television, listening to her laughter ring like bells.


	10. Heaven. Jason ToddXreader

“Hands, put your empty hands in mine 

And scars, show me all the scars you hide 

And hey, if your wings are broken 

Please take mine so yours can open, too 

‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) curled into Jason’s side, the fire flickering as the movie showed Jack Skellington walking through Halloween town, the catchy tune of the song, mixed in with Dick’s added singing, filled the room. But all she could focus on was the blank page of the notebook in her lap, her pen tapping against her thigh as she thought. Scrunching up her nose and turning to glare at Jason as he snatched it away, he only smiled as he took the pen and put them both aside, then pulled her closer to him and nodding towards the screen. (Y/N) sighed and turned her attention to the movie, getting lost in the world of ‘the night before Halloween’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes 

And hurt, I know you’re hurting, but so am I 

And, love, if your wings are broken 

Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too 

'Cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) frowned as she watched Jason bury his face in his hands, a weep escaping the prison his fingers made, she strolled forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and bringing him into an embrace, letting him bury his head in her shoulder as she whispered soothing words to him. All the while glancing around the room until she discovered the source of his tears, her eyes landing on an old photo of his mother, (Y/N) heaved and placed her hands on either side of Jason’s head and lifting it until their eyes met, she gave him a soft smile before dragging her hands down to his own and pulling him off the bed and into the kitchen, digging out a tub of ice cream and handing it and a scooper to him, before she started telling him about her day to get his mind on a different topic, the gears in her mind already working on where she could hide the photo. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone, 

'cause I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, 

I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone, 

'cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) watched Jason read over her mug of tea, a soft smile hidden behind the ceramic pumpkin shaped cup, the sounds of a broken AC rattling and the soft scratching every time he flipped a page filling the small apartment, she took a sip of the hot beverage when he glanced over, giving her a smile as he lifted up the book, showing the title to be ‘Little Women, Good Wives’ causing (Y/N) to giggle, sending ripples through the tea’s surface as he returned to his reading, not hearing her whisper into the cup. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, you’re all I never knew I needed 

And the heart—sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating 

And, love, if your wings are broken 

We can brave through those emotions, too 

'Cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) laughed as Jason picked her up, swinging her around before tossing her into the giant pile of leaves outside of the manor, she flailed her arms a bit, before her head finally broke the surface, her cheeks cold and her breath visible as she screeched in joy, clearing the way as Jason jumped in besides her. Grabbing (Y/N) around the waist and pulling her back down with him. They both popped up laughed, and she got a glimpse of Jason as she tried to catch her breath, leaves stuck to his hair, his cheeks red from the cold, his eyes screwed shut, and his mouth wide open as laughed rolled out of him. (Y/N) grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a breathless kiss. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in 

And faith—I think faith is having a reason 

And I know now, love, if your wings are broken 

Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too 

'Cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) laughed excitedly as she threw her arms up, her hair flowing behind her as the roller coaster sped down the tracks, looping around before leveling out, and (Y/N) glanced over to Jason, who was laughing, but not at the ride, as he was looking directly at her. Giggling she grabbed his hand and lifted it with hers as they coasted up another ramp and sped down the other side, shrieking with delight as they pulled to a stop, tugging him out the minute they were free of the restraints, and towards the photo machine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone,

'cause I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, 

I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone,

'cause I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) grinned as she twirled around in the dress, showing it off to the others, who all clapped in delight, issuing compliments and congratulations as she left the room, dizzy with happiness she slipped out of the outfit and placed it back in the bag, before heading out to the others, who all held large bags with a dress each. She smiled, already thinking of the final words for the vows she would speak in less than a week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be your eyes 'til yours can shine 

And I’ll be your arms, I’ll be your steady satellite 

And when you can’t rise, well, I’ll crawl with you on hands and knees 

'Cause I… I’m gonna stand by you” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) gazed into Jason’s eyes, her hands gripping his as she finished speaking her vows, her words only loud enough for him to hear her, a soft smile stretching across her lips as the Officiator spoke the final words, and then the so long awaited words as Jason swooped down and captured (Y/N)’s lips with his own, cheers and applause erupting from friends and family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone, 

'cause I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you 

Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you 

Love, you’re not alone, 

'cause I’m gonna stand by you 

Love, you’re not alone Oh, I’m gonna stand by you 

(Even if we can’t find heaven, heaven, heaven) Yeah, I’m gonna stand by you”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason shuttered as he held (Y/N)’s body close to his, combing through her hair with his fingers as he whispered her vows to him into her ear, rocking back and forth while tears streamed down his muddy, blood stained face. His helmet and domino mask long forgotten and tossed away in favor of trying to bring his wife back to him, wishing to every deity he knew of for her skin to not be as ice cold as it was, or for her heart to be as silent, or for her body to be as limp. But none of it worked, and he broke down, he sobs interrupting the words he so desperately wanted to finish, hoping they would spark the life (Y/N) always carried in her eyes, but they didn’t. and (Y/N) didn’t wake up, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten


	11. Sharks and Poodles. Roy HarperXreader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has a bit of a smutty undertone, especially at the end, so if that's not your thing, well, yeah :)

(Y/N) sighed as she leaned against a wall, the sounds of some Halloween song pumping through the speakers and the black and orange strobe lights nearly blinding her. Rolling her eyes she sipped some red jello punch from her plastic goblet, the gummy eyeball bumping against her lip as she glanced around the overly decorated room, snarling and swatting away some fake webs as she pushed herself away, her dress flowing around her legs as she briskly walked over to her boyfriend and leaned on his shoulder “can we go already? I can think of a thousand things that are more fun then this lame party” (Y/N) complained, pressing her lips, stained from the punch, to his neck. Roy chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead “Oh, and what would those be?” he asked, nudging her face up with his own so he could gaze into her (E/C) eyes. (Y/N) smirked “well, for a hint, they all end in us being sweaty and wrapped in some flimsy sheets” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear, she felt his own breath catch, and, drawing back, she could see his coy smirk “I think that’s an excellent idea, but would you really want to roll in the haystacks with a shark attack survivor?” Roy jokingly asked, his eyes alight with mischief. (Y/N) sighed dramatically “Oh, Roy, nothing could change how I feel about you!” she said, her voice taking on an overdramatically airy tone, truly fitting to her costume of a white blouse and pink poodle skirt, which, an hour after they left the party and were back at (Y/N)’s apartment, was promptly destroyed.


	12. Birthday Kisses. Roy HarperXreader

Roy chuckled as he watched Lian bounce on her daddy’s lap, pressing kisses to his cheek and wishing him happy birthday over and over, and he had almost slipped off into a completely different trail of thought when the little girl crawled onto his own lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek “Happy Birthday Uncle Roy!” she cheered, giggling as she gave him the tightest hug she could. Roy grinned and wrapped his arms around her small body “Thank you Lian” he told her, rolling his eyes at her dad as he silently chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the repressed laughter. (Y/N) and (S/O), carried out a cake each, styled to bring light to how different they were, but at the same time how much alike. (Y/N) set his cake down in front of him and plucked Lian from his lap, handing her off to (S/O) before lighting the candles on both cakes. Roy glanced up at the man who had become not just his clone, but his brother, his twin. And thought of when they first met, and how freaked out and angry he had been, and then he reflected on how much things had changed over the many years, he shared a coy smirk as the three ladies finished off singing ‘happy birthday’ and they blew the candles out, both getting hit with the smoke, coughing and laughing along with the others. Yeah, this was his weird new life. But he loved it, he loved being a brother, he loved being an uncle, and he wouldn’t change it. Not a bit.


	13. Karaoke confessions. Wally WestXreader

You and your friends cheered as a very drunk Jason Todd stumbled off of the karaoke stage and into his girlfriend, his cheeks red from the alcohol and the cool night air, giggles escaping his lips after Dick had dared him to sing the theme song to Kim Possible and having utterly failed “Alright Wally! It’s your turn!” Dick shouted, trying to help keep his brother from tipping (S/O) over, the redhead next to you chuckled as he made his way to the stage, hoisting himself up “Alright, get ready to be blown away!” he said, grabbing the microphone and scrolling through a few songs before clicking, music filling the Wayne manor backyard as he began to sing “My life is like a video game! Trying hard to beat the stage, all while I am still collecting coins” he sang, shaking his upper body around and banging his head to the beat “trying hard to save the girl, obstacles I’m jumping hurdles. Growing up to be a big boy!” at this point he started jumping side to side, a grin splitting across his face “I battle hard with the evil ways! I travel far, and try and save. Sorry but your princess isn’t here!” now his dancing became erratic, moving all over the wooden platform “I take a rest, I push the pause. Level up and move along, in hopes that the next stage, I will clear. I fucking passed asshole!” he stood on his tiptoes, his body threatening to tumble into the crowd before he leaned back “I’m just trying~ to keep from dying~ it’s just a game! That we play! And for heaven’s sakes! Looking for a better way to play it! Stop complaining and start changing it!” here he jumped a few times to emphasize the beat “Today I went to therapy, told him my embarrassing, issues that I’m having with my life, He told me that I need to change, life is not a video game. So stop playing and open up your eyes. I’m just trying, to keep from dying! It’s just a game! That we play! And for heaven’s sakes! Looking for a better way to play it! Life is for keeping score and forever more! Stop complaining and start changing it! Don’t talk about it! Just be about it! Don’t ever doubt it, even when your brain is clouding! I may be crazy! But life’s amazing! And through it all and even with your problems facing! So just know, that it’s okay!” he blurred as he raced around the stage before he kicked back up with the singing “My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins! Up up down down left right left right B A select start. It’s just a game! That we play! And for heaven’s sakes! Looking for a better way to play it! Life is for keeping score and forever more! Stop complaining and start changing it! It’s just a game! That we play! And for heaven’s sakes! Looking for a better way to play it! Life is for keeping score and forever more! Stop complaining and start changing it! It’s just a game! That we play! And for heaven’s sakes! Looking for a better way to play it! Life is for keeping score and forever more! Stop complaining and start changing!” he finished off, standing at the front of the stage and grinning at (Y/N), everyone, except for those too drunk, started clapping and hollering for him, but he caught your eye and his grin grew larger as he drew the microphone closer to his mouth “So, (Y/N, would you be my player two?” he asked. The backyard went deadly silent save for the wind rustling through the short blades of grass and snow covered branches, but you grinned right back at Wally and held up your hand “Why the hell not?” Wally grinned and pulled you onto the stage and into a kiss, cheers erupting anew for the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Game Over" by Falling In Reverse


End file.
